1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle mirror apparatus in which a mirror surface angle is adjusted by pivot of a pivoting member by which the mirror is held.
2. Related Art
In a mirror surface angle adjusting apparatus described in WO 2006/040799, a mirror is mounted on a pivot plate and the pivot plate is held pivotably in a housing. The mirror surface angle of the mirror is adjusted by the pivot plate being driven and pivoted.
Further, a sliding part is provided in the pivot plate and a receiving portion is formed in the housing so that the sliding part is slid on the receiving portion when the pivot plate is pivoted.
In the mirror surface angle adjusting apparatus, the sliding part is curved around a pivot center of the pivot plate and when the pivot plate is pivoted, the sliding part is slid at an edge of the receiving portion on the side of the pivot plate.
Thus, dust or the like from an external environment is likely to get in a sliding area between the sliding part and the receiving portion, making the vehicle mirror apparatus less resistant to the external environment.